Years of Summer Fun
by lilacblues007
Summary: Memories of Bella and Edward. First kiss and first time. Lemon alert. Review!


**Years of Summer Sun! WootWoot!**

**So, I've come to a small writers block for **_Psh, Really?_

**So this idea just popped into my head.**

* * *

><p>Under the beautiful August sun, Bella swung her legs back and forth watching the reflection of her feet on the water. Edward stood over her chain smoking.<p>

"For a doctor, you're pretty stupid," Bella giggled at his scowl. "Hypocrite."

"Whatever." He flicked his cigarette to the ground and stubbed it with his shoe. "Are we going to just sit here all day?" He glanced over at his best friend since forever. Bella Swan (Call her Isabella and she'll slap you). She was there to cheer him on when he started riding his bike without training wheels. She was there to tease and laugh at him when his voice began to crack. She was there to comfort him when he was told he was adopted. She was there to take care of him when he got the drunk after finding out.

They also shared many firsts together. They kissed under a tree and Edward's mother, Esme had been there to document the two three year olds giving small pecks to each other. And then, at the age of fifteen, they had shared their first real kiss. On her bed when they were supposed to be writing invitations. Charlie was out fishing anf Esme was at some benefit dinner with Carlisle.

_"Jessica said she saw you and Mike smooching behind the gym last week." Edward said casually. He looked away from her deep chocolate brown eyes so she wouldn't see the jealousy the idea of her and Mike kissing did to him. It angered him. Bella was his. She was his best friend and he loved her. He wasn't going to let some wanna be Justin Bieber take his Bella from him. He dropped his pen. Had he really just thought that? Bella was suppose to be like his sister. The one he never had. But as he looked at her, blushing and shocked, he knew he was right. He loved his best friend. Had for awhile. He just didn't want to admit it. _

_Bella watched him. He had stiffened in her desk chair and dropped his pen. Was he okay? He looked at her then, his jade green eyes looked at her so adoringly. He smiled at her, her favorite smile where one side of his perfect lips lifted up more than the other. Her heart beat sped up and she could feel a blushing rising to her cheeks. "What?" SHe knew he had asked something but she was too concentrated on him to remember. _

_"You and Mike." His smile wore off and his voice was a little above a whisper. "Jess saw you two kissing behind the gym. Last week or something." He adverted his beautful eyes away from her. _

_"NO! Ew. He's nice but no. Ew." She scrunched up her cute nose and without warning, Edward lunged at her, pushing her so her back was on the bed and he was over her. He smiled wickedly at her before his lips attacked her. They were so warm and soft. Sweet, like strawberries. It took her a minute to realize that he was kissing her. Bella's arms went over his neck and her fingers scrapped his scalp as she deepened the kiss. He moaned and grinded his hips on her thigh. Without hesitating, she spread her legs to accommodate him. His tongue licked her bottom lips, begging for entrance which she allowed as she grinded her own little hips against his. She giggled and pulled away at his groan. _

_He blushed and sat up to adjust himself. "Sorry." Bella took his hand. _

_"I like it." It was her turn to blush and he chuckled. _

_They spent the rest of the time making out on her bed, without the grinding. The wedding invitations for her older brother's fall wedding went undone for about a week. Not that he noticed. _

First time smoking, getting high, and breaking in the the school pool. Edward and Bella even shared their first time together, a fumbling but perfect mess. Just like them.

_"Goddamitt!" Bella muttered, getting out of her car to kick the wheel. _

_"Don't hurt yourself there." Edward laughed from his spot on the bumper. Her truck was a piece of shit. She just didn't want to admit it. Stubborn girl._

_"Today was supposed to be perfect!" It was Edward's birthday today. His 18th. There was a party in his honor today at Emmett's but her car ran out of gas on their way out of their secret meadow. _

_Edward stood up, digging in his jean pocket for something. His fingers finally touching the box. Bingo. "Here." _

_She held out her hand, her eyes widening at the sight of a cigarette. She had quit a year ago, and he knew. She looked up at him. He had one already between his lips, lit. _

_"It'll calm you down." He nodded for her to do the same as him and she did._

_He lit if for her and she inhaled like a pro. Edward smirked at her._

_Bella jumped up on the bed of her truck. He, like a magnet, sat by her. _

_"I'll call Esme and she can bring gas or something." He said, trying to keep his cigarette between his lips._

_Bella stared at him, memorized. He looked like such a bad boy. Dangerous._

_His brown hair with red and bronze tints seemed to even more coppery in the sun's bright light. His lightly tan muscular arms made her imagine them back in her room, making out on her bed. When he lifted himself on top of her, she always looked at his biceps, getting turned on by that way they flexed. He looked so sexy in his white tee, light wash jeans, and gray Converse. She could just eat him up. _

_"Bells?" He snapped shook her from her Edward trance and smirked at her knowingly. _

_She blushed. _

_Edward stared at her. Her body looked great in that blue strapless dress she wore. Tight on her chest, a ribbon cinched at her waist, and then flowed down, stopping mid thigh. Those creamy thighs. He groaned out loud and Bella laughed. _

_"I don't want mosquitos to eat me alive. Let's go inside the cab." She didn't wait for his answer. She jumped down, and slid into the cab of the truck...the backseat, kicking off her Converse. Edward didn't think anything of it so he slid in next to her and took off his own Converse. _

_She watched him from the corner her side of the cab. Drops of sweat slid down his neck and she leaned over and licked it. She giggled at his soft whimper. "Gimme your cell." She straddled him, kissing a trial of kisses up his neck and to his mouth. Edward gave her the phone and attacked her neck when she took it from him. He groaned at the feel of her perky breasts in his hands. _

_Bella took hold of his hair, tugging on it. She tried to grinded her heated core on him but he restrained her hips from doing so. "Edward, please." She begged. _

_He chuckled. "Don't you want me to lick your sweet pussy, love?" _

_She groaned at his words. She loved the dirty talk. No one would've guessed with her innocent appearance. But Edward knew. _

_She shook her head. "I want you baby. Just you. She pulled her hair out of the bun it had been in. _

_He kissed her bare shoulders lightly, and then he nodded his head. "I love you Isabella. I love you so much that it hurts to be away from you." _

_She stopped trying to get the friction she need and looked into his eyes. Like always, love and lust. She smiled. "I love you too Edward. Always have, always will." _

_He kissed her tenderly while his fingers unzipped her dress, letting it pool around her waist. No bra. 'Oh, god, I think I just got harder', thought Edward. _

_Bella at the hem of his shirt and tugged it up. Edward was memorized by her delectable breast that he didn't even move his arms up to help Bella. The shirt got stuck. Edward chuckled at how hard Bella was trying to get his shirt off. _

_"Shut up," she growled._

_He moved his arms up as she jerked hard causing her to tumble over the back of the front seats._

_"Bella, I'm sorry!" Edward gently pulled her over the seat and on his lap again. She giggled madly, smiling from ear to ear. _

_"It's okay," she grinned and placed a sloppy kiss on his forehead. _

_Her hands went to unbutton and unzip his pants. "Lift that sexy ass up for me, baby." She whispered seductively in his ear and he moaned. Edward did as she told him, helping her with his boxers. _

_Bella stared at his muscular chest. His abs, pecs, ugh, it was like her personal heaven. _

_Edward tugged at her dress that she had forgotten was still on her. "Off." _

_Bella lifted herself off of Edward and placed her butt on the edge of the front seat. Keeping her eyes on Edward's blazing jade green eyes, she pulled off her dress over her head and smiled wickedly at him._

_ Edward was panting at the lovely sight on him. Bella in her naked glory. So incredibly hot. Her breasts were perky and fit perfectly in his hands. Her rosy nipples peaked. She was bare and glistening below and Edward rubbed his fingers on her clit to give her the friction she craved. She moaned, and without warning, she pushed his hand away, settled on his lap again, making sure not to crush his perfect dick. She took hold of his manhood and licked her plump lips._

_"Condom." Edward stuttered out. Her hand felt so good wrapped around his dick._

_"I'm on the pill." Bella placed him at her entrance and kissed him. "I love you." His hands went to her hips, stopping her from sinking on him. _

_"Forever?" He asked. He knew she was it for him. Edward couldn't think of his future without her in it._

_Her eyes softened at his loving gaze. She was glad that their mothers had pushed them together. She loved him. Sure he was over protective and sometimes reckless, but he was everything to her. If he was gone, she would go with him. A life without him wasn't worth living. "And ever."_

_He kissed her as she finally sunk down on him. He felt her tense up around him and it took everything he had not to thrust upward. After a few minutes, Bella rocked her hips, moaning out in pain and pleasure. Edward stared at her. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were closed and her pouty lips parted. Her arms were on wrapped around his neck as she finally began bouncing on him. He moaned, pulling her to his chest and he lifted up his hips to thrust back into her._

_She felt so great wrapped around him. Her walls warm, silky, and tight. _

_He fit so perfectly inside her, as if he was meant to be united with her as one. The thought made her move faster. _

_Edward felt himself about to cum. But he wanted her to cum first. So with that, his fingers went to her clit, playing and tugging on it. She rode him harder, her breaths coming out as pants. _

_"Oh god, Edward." She moaned, clutching his hair. "I'm so close."_

_"That's it baby. Let go, love." He nibbled her ear and rubbed her clit faster. _

_Those words were her undoing. She came around him, her walls milking and clenching him. "Edward!" She moaned his name loudly. _

_Bella clung to him but didn't stop moving. Edward moaned louder when she began to kiss her way up his neck. "Fuck fuck fuck." _

_"Bella!" He groaned out, stilling as his orgasm took him for a ride. Bella moved slowly now, letting him ride out his orgasm. He panted, looking at her. Her eyes were droopy and a soft smile on her lips. "I love you, Edward." She kissed him hard and he kissed her back. _

_They didn't make it to her brother's house until two hours later. They had fallen asleep and woken up to the heavy rain pelting down on Bella's car. _

As Edward looked at his wife now and he couldn't help but smiled. She was still as lovely as ever. Dressed in her pure white gown with lace sleeves and her long hair curled to perfection, he couldn't help but thank the gods that gave her to him. He thanked his birth parents for giving him away so he could meet Bells and he thanked his real parents for adopting his overly weird self. They brought him to her and her warm heart.

"Let's go Mrs. Cullen, our party awaits us." He placed his hand on her shoulder and she took it.

"Before we go back," she stopped him, smiling widely up at him.

"What is it, love?" He stroked her soft warm cheeks, concerned.

She stood on her tippy toes. "I love you."

He smiled her favorite crocked smile where one side of his luscious lips went up farther up the the other. "I love you so much, Isabella Cullen," he smirked. "More than anything in the universe."

She blushed and nodded her head. "Ditto here, husband."

The sealed their love with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>End. <strong>

**If any **_Psh, Really?_** readers are reading this, sorry for taking so long with the next chapter. I'll probably have it up by next week or so. **

**Thoughts of this one shot? Review please! :)**

**oh and I finally got pictures of the outfits in this outfit. Minus the one when they first kissed. check it out. Link on bio.**


End file.
